The wedding planners
by Fairylover2095901
Summary: When Kim offers to handle her aunt's wedding, she gets help from her friends. But things don't go smoothly as a man who once loved Kim's aunt wants her back and wants to eliminate her groom. It's up to the gang to save Kim's aunt and save the wedding. Please read and review :)


**Hello. I have made a new story so I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to review.**  
Chapter 1  
Kim's POV  
My aunt Cathy just visited from Los Angeles. I'm so excited cause she's getting married to a guy with lots of money. When I was little, I was the bridesmaid for my aunt's sister's wedding. I've always wanted to plan a wedding and this is my big chance. She came into the dojo with a pink bag.  
Aunt Cathy: hello Kim. Nice seeing you.  
Kim: aunt Cathy! How's your wedding planning?  
Aunt Cathy: actually, I have mo-one to help me yet.  
This is my chance to plan a wedding.  
Kim: how bout I plan it?  
Aunt Cathy: I don't know kimmy. I need an expert.  
Kim: but I've always dreamed of planning a wedding.  
Aunt Cathy: really? You have?  
Kim: yes. Please?  
Aunt Cathy: well... Okay. These are all you need for the wedding  
She brought out a piece of paper with some details on it and handed it over to me.  
Kim: YAY!  
I finally have an opportunity to Plan a wedding! I hugged my aunt as tight as ever.  
Kim: oh thank you thank you thank you!  
Aunt Cathy: okay. Just get everything ready before my wedding okay?  
Kim: you got it! Oh! First you have to meet my friends. Hey guys! Come over here!  
The other guys came over to meet my aunt.  
Kim: aunt Cathy, these are Jack, Jerry, Eddie, Milton and Rudy.  
Aunt Cathy: nice to meet you. Say Jack, are you Kim's boyfriend?  
Kim: o-Kay aunt Cathy maybe you should leave  
I pushed her slowly out of the dojo door.  
Jack: wow. You seem so happy to plan your aunt's wedding.  
Kim: Yeah! Ever since I was young I've always wanted to plan a wedding.  
Milton: do you think you can handle everything by yourself?  
Kim: I don't think so. I'll need some help. So do you guys think you can...  
Jack: say no more. We'll help you.  
Kim: really?! Thank you! You guys are the best.  
I hugged Jack with all my heart and really tightly. The guys started staring at us and we started blushing furiously.  
Jerry: oooo Jack's got game.  
Jack: okay Kim you can, um, let go.  
Kim: oops. Sorry.  
Jack: so when do we start?  
Kim: well we could go to my house to start the arrangements.  
Eddie: sure.  
-At Kim's house-  
Kim: okay. Let's settle everything.  
Eddie: I'll handle cake!  
Milton: I'm with Eddie!  
Jerry: I'll handle the music!  
Kim: okay. Jack and I will handle the rest.  
Jerry: how come you get to handle everything with Jack?  
Kim: what? It's not like I have a crush on him or anything. Psh! No way!  
Eddie: yeah right.  
Kim: okay let's begin! Eddie, Milton, you can use the kitchen to male an awesome cake. Jack and I will handle invitations.  
Jerry: what about me?  
Kim: you can just go home and pump up some tunes.  
Jerry: cool.  
Milton: Wait! I have an idea. Why don't we add some extra frosting on the cake.  
Jack: what do you mean?  
Milton: we could get some other people to help us.  
Kim: like who?  
Milton: well, people like Grace, Mika, Kelsey and Julie.  
Kim: that's actually a good idea. Then we can do the work twice as fast.  
Jerry: I'll call Mika!  
Milton: I'll call Julie.  
Eddie: I'll call Grace  
Kim: and I'll call Kelsey  
Jack: so I don't get to call anyone?  
Kim: looks like it.  
Jack: ha ha  
-after a minute of calling-  
Kim: okay they should be here in any minute.  
-1 minute later-  
*DING DONG*  
Jack: I'll get it Kim!  
Jack's POV  
I went to open the door to see the girls standing on the porch.  
Jack: hello ladies.  
Grace: hey Jack  
Kelsey: is Kim inside?  
Jack: yeah. Come in.  
-inside-  
Julie: so. A wedding eh?  
Grace: I just love weddings! And I'm hoping to plan a wedding for two important people.  
Jerry: who? Eddie and bagels?  
Eddie: ha ha!  
Grace: no. Jack and Kim!  
Jack: we never said anything about marriage.  
Julie: I wonder what you'll name your kids...  
Kim: and we definitely didn't say anything about kids! Yet...  
Kelsey: aha! She said yet!  
Kim: come on let's start work.  
** Looks like things are about to get...interesting. Wanna know what'll happen next? Review and stay tuned for the next chapter :)**


End file.
